


Greed Greed Fruit

by PaperFox19



Series: Paramecia Jump [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Clone Sex, Exhibitionism, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Foot Massage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oil, Scent Kink, Voyeurism, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:18:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9432395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Apart of my sin series. Luffy eats one of the powerful sin devil fruits. The power of the Greed Greed fruit is a rather unique devil fruit it having the power to steal the devil fruit powers of others and add them to his own, he can also deal out powers.





	1. Power of Greed

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review, reviews inspire new fics and faster updates

Greed Greed Fruit

Apart of my sin series. Luffy eats one of the powerful sin devil fruits. The power of the Greed Greed fruit is a rather unique devil fruit it having the power to steal the devil fruit powers of others and add them to his own, he can also deal out powers.

Chap 1 Power of Greed

A legend among devil fruit users. Fear those with a fruit of sin, for their powers draw on the users desires making them far more unpredictable.

Among these rumors are of the Greed Greed Fruit. The power to steal anything in the world. Weapons, Clothes, Treasure, Hearts, and even Devil Fruit powers.

For Roronoa Zoro, a man with the dream of becoming the world's greatest swordsman, and practicer of the three sword style. He never thought he would meet the wielder of this devil fruit, but it set him down the road of becoming a pirate.

-x-

It all began when he came to this island run by a marine base. The man in charge was a tyrant named Axe-Hand Morgan, and his son Helmeppo was a spoiled brat who lived off the fear his father instilled.

Zoro met him, and could have easily crushed him, but the lives of the diner owner were at stake. So he made a deal, he gave up his swords and agreed to be tied up for a full month. If he did this he could escape with his life and no one would be harmed. So he was tied up and for three days of no food and blazing heat he saw no one.

Then there he was, wearing a straw hat, raven locks, a scar under his eye appeared over the wall. This man was Monkey D. Luffy and Zoro didn't realize it yet but this crazy guy was gonna lead him on the adventure of a life time.

Luffy joined Zoro in the courtyard, after he saved a little girl after Helmeppo had her thrown over the wall. She was the girl Zoro protected from Helmeppo and she had come to give him some home made rice balls.

“So you are Pirate Hunter Zoro?” Zoro huffed.

“I never agreed to that name, I just happened to fight pirates for their bounties.” he looked Luffy up and down. He was wearing a red vest and blue shorts, his pecs and abs were left exposed, as were his strong arms and legs. He wore sandals showing off his bare feet. “Who are you and what do you want?”

“Me? I'm a pirate, the name's Monkey D. Luffy.” he chuckled. “I'm here looking for strong people to make up my crew.”

“Then go look somewhere else, I have no interest in being a pirate.” Luffy laughed again.

“Well aren't you getting big, I never said I wanted you for my crew yet.” he smirked as Zoro blushed. “I seek the strongest of the strong, those with the dreams and the will to chase them.”

“I am strong! My dream is to be the world's greatest swordsman.”

“My dream is to be king of the pirates.” Zoro's eyes widened.

“Do you have any idea what you are saying?”

“Yep, I'm gonna gather my crew, and few more powers then venture into the Grand Line. I want my crew full of interesting people.” Luffy cupped Zoro's cheek. “I admit you caught my interest.”

Luffy's touch felt warm, he couldn't stop the blush that spread from his cheeks to his ears. “Oi I said I don't want to be a pirate.”

“Then you shouldn't have said such interesting things. Now I'm gonna have to steal you.”

“Steal me?” Luffy's hand dropped down and ran over his muscled form. His shirt the only barrier between them.

“I ate the Greed Greed fruit, I'm a sin human.” Luffy leaned up close to him, whispering these words and Zoro felt a shiver through him. “I'm gonna steal you away from the marines and make you mine.”

His heart skipped a beat. “Don't go deciding things on your own. I am my own man and I follow my own path.”

“As do I, and I usually get what I want. Snatch!” His hand glowed and Zoro gasped. Now in Luffy's hands was his fundoshi, his underwear was gone.

“Oi give those back.” Luffy twirled the underwear around.

“This is just a taste I'll be back to steal the rest later.”

“Wait, those rice balls, give them to me.”

“Hmm?” he saw the stomped down rice balls. “They are mostly dirt.”

“I don't care just put em in my mouth.” Luffy smiled, and he did as he asked. He left delivering a message for the little girl. “They were delicious.”

He waited at the diner as he came up with a plan for getting Zoro. As it happened, Helmeppo and his men showed up, and began bragging about how they were gonna kill Zoro, how a promise with a man like him wasn't worth keeping.

Luffy snapped and punched the blonde idiot in the face. Currently he was traveling with a boy named Coby. He and Luffy had met by chance. The pink haired male wanted to be a marine, but ended up stuck being on a pirate ship. Luffy saved him.

“Coby I've decided, I'm gonna have Zoro join my crew.” He left heading towards the marine base. Zoro was having a dream of the past, it shocked him back awake. Before him stood Luffy.

“What are you doing here?” he glared. “I am not gonna join your crew.”

“We need to go.” he began to untie his ropes.

“Hey stop it I made a deal with the marines here.”

“You need your swords right I'll go take them back for you.”

“Oi listen to me!” Luffy was already off running into the base. “What the hell is with him?”

Coby showed up later, and told him what happened at the diner. Zoro was surprised, and if this was true his life was in danger.

Morgan had an ego, he was busy erecting a statue of himself when Luffy made his way onto the scene, though a tad forcibly and causing his statue to fall and break. “Get that brat, kill him dead!”

Luffy grabbed Helmeppo and had him lead him to Zoro's swords. There were three so he took them all. Morgan had made his way to the yard, where Zoro was tied up.

“Men execute the prisoner.” they readied their weapons.

'Wait...no...I can't die yet!'

“Fire!” they pulled the trigger, and bullets flied.

“Well now, how troublesome.” suddenly all the bullets vanished and Luffy appeared before Zoro.

“Who the hell, how did he appear there?” Morgan was stunned.

“What the hell, just who are you?” Zoro asked.

“I told you I'm a greed human, there is nothing I can't steal.” he opened his hand and all the bullets fell from his hand. “I got your swords to.” he offered the three swords to the swordsman.

“All three of those are mine, I practice three sword style.”

“Awesome!” Luffy grinned.

“Men kill this fool.”

“Uhh sir?” he turned and he gasped. All of them were naked, their weapons taken as well. “He's already got us.” The men had hearts in their eyes.

“Luffy-sama is the greatest!”

Luffy got Zoro free. “What did you do to them?”

“I stole their hearts.” he stated mater of factually. “When the power of greed steals a heart the owner falls for him completely.”

Zoro blushed. “If that's the case why didn't you just steal my heart and make me follow you?”

Luffy smiled. “Hehehe, that's because I don't just want your heart.” he cupped the back of Zoro's neck and pulled him close. “Your mind, your body, your soul I want all of you Roronoa Zoro.” he pulled the swordsman into a kiss.

The swordsman moaned into the kiss.

“You little brat!” Morgan appeared before them, axe arm raised. “I'll kill you both with one chop. You aren't a logia that means you have a physical body!”

“No you won't, the power of greed allows many things. Including the power to protect what is mine.” Luffy's eyes flowed gold and a gold energy covered him and Zoro. Luffy went back to kissing Zoro and the man brought the axe down.

The weapon hit the golden energy and cracked, his axe hand broke into pieces. “What the hell?!”

Luffy broke the kiss, and with one swift chop Morgan went flying slamming into the wall. “Wow!” Zoro's legs buckled. “You gotta tell me more about your power.”

“Maybe, if you are joining my crew?”

“You are gonna be king of the pirates right? The king of the pirates deserves the world's strongest swordsman. That's me!” he says. “Nothing will stop me from achieving my goal, even if you get in my way I'll cut you down.”

Luffy chuckled. He returned the hearts and clothes of the men, and Coby was allowed to join the marines. The two had dinner, all on the house. Morgan was hated universally, if not for his power he wouldn't have been able to rule with fear.

“So let me get this straight, you have stolen devil fruit powers?”

“That's right, five so far. The powers you've seen so far are purely my greed powers.” to prove his point he used Snatch to steal some food off Zoro's fork. “I can also dish out powers to. Best part is powers given by me don't come with the curse of the sea.”

Zoro was impressed. “So where is our ship? Is it with the rest of the crew?”

“Nope it's just us so far.”

“No ship and a crew of two, I'm suddenly worried.” Luffy grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. 'On second thought.' he kissed back.

To be continued


	2. Powers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review, reviews inspire new fics and keep me going on others

Greed Greed Fruit

Chap 2 Powers

The two boys, set off as pirates, the marines giving them a salute. Luffy gave them a wink, the men blushed and had to cover the bulge in their pants.

They shared some stories of their past. Zoro talked about how he got his first sword, and the promise he made to be the strongest. Luffy smiled and held him, running his fingers through his hair, he listened to everything. “Zoro will be an amazing swordsman, you will climb to the top and be the greatest.” Zoro smiled.

“Okay, okay, I wanna know about your powers.” he sat up.

Luffy chuckled. He started with how he met Shanks, the captain of a pirate group. He was everything Luffy wanted to be, he was strong, funny, and above all else free. He wanted to prove himself, so he stabbed his cheek to show his bravery.

It was a total accident, the crew had left a devil fruit out in the open and Luffy was hungry. He got the fruit's power, and Shanks was freaked. They explained how the power worked, Luffy was able to steal things without thinking. If he wanted something, his powers reacted and it would be in his hands.

“As I got older, I honed my power.” Luffy snapped his fingers and Zoro found himself in only his haramaki. He gasped and quickly covered his 7 inch soft dick. “I learned I can steal just about anything.” The boy chuckled and brought his foot to his swordsman's crotch.

His toes wiggled through Zoro's pubes. The swordsman shivered his cock pushing against the sole of his foot. “I learned greed comes in all shapes and sizes.” he rocked his foot and Zoro held back a moan, but pleasure was the name of the game. “I came across those who tried to steal my treasure, or take my life. They made good practice, and some even had devil fruit powers. Those I liked I took for my own.”

Luffy pulled his foot back and let the tip of Zoro's dick rub against his sole. Zoro groaned, gripping the edges of the ship, till his knuckles turned white. Luffy brought his foot to him, gently massaging the swordsman's bare foot.

The noises Zoro made were like music to his ears. Talented fingers worked the muscles, while his foot caressed his penis, pre glistened and spread along his sole. Thumbs rubbed along the sole and pads, making Zoro flex. 'He's good at this.'

“Those I didn't find useful, I stored away, just in case my crew could use it.” using his toes, he squeezed his cock head, using his big toe to rub the slit. Zoro tossed his head back.

“Fuck, Luffy!” he shuddered.

The boy chuckled. He rubbed his dick a little faster, and added a touch more pressure to his foot. His other leg bent, toes curling in pleasure. The hands released him just for a moment.

“My first power, the Pocket Pocket fruit.” he reached into his pocket, it stretched. “It allows me to create pocket dimensions, make things bigger on the inside. I can store all kinds of things.” he pulled Zoro's clothes out from his pocket.

“More!” he stuttered. Luffy grinned and brought both feet into his lap, and worked his foot a little faster. The swordsman panted, arching his back, practically humping Luffy's foot.

Luffy applies a touch more pressure to his cock with his foot, and adds a bit of speed. While his fingers worked their magic on his soles.

Zoro couldn't hold back as by far the best orgasm he had ever had hit him like a hurricane. He came hard, splattering seed all over Luffy's foot, the splashback soaked his crotch and his thighs. The male panted as he came down from his high, everything was lit up, his body tingling from the effects of his orgasm.

His cock began to soften, his heart coming down. “Next is a rather special fruit. The Restore Restore Fruit. It isn't as powerful as the heal heal fruit when it comes to humans, but it can restore items with a limit. The guy who owned it before me could restore his own body by using his own energy. He treated his weapons like trash abusing them till even his own power couldn't restore them. I kicked his ass and took his power for my own.” His hand glowed and Zoro gasped.

His cock was standing fully erect, like he hadn't even cum. “What the?”

“You see by combining it with my greed energy, I can send it out into other people. It can restore one's stamina, shall we continue?” He rubbed Zoro's crotch and the swordsman moaned.

Zoro could only nod. Luffy had him drawn in and he wanted more. The raven settled between his legs and stroked Zoro's hard cock, while his other hand fondled his balls. “Ohhhh!”

He thought it couldn't get better, when he felt another pair of hands on him. “Huh?” He blinked in surprise as another Luffy was behind him. The double fondled his chest, caressing his tan muscles.

“This is my double double fruit, it's not as powerful as the clone clone fruit. I can only make a copy with a limit of two.”

“The one I took this from was an orange haired girl who tried to steal my treasure. She thought she could beat me two on one, but she was super weak. So I took her powers as punishment.” The clone added.

“Ohh fuck!” the clone pinched his nipples, he moaned bucking into Luffy's grasp. He rose the mountain of pleasure faster and faster, having double the stimulus. His legs spasmed, and toes curled.

He writhed in pleasure, his moans echoing out into the vast sea. Zoro bucked, Luffy was massaging his balls so carefully. It felt so different, but no less pleasurable. He had no ideas his nips were so sensitive, every pinch and caress, sent jolts racing through his muscled body.

“Zoro is so buff and manly, your muscles are so sexy.” The clone says caressing his chest again, ignoring the hard nubs.

“Zoro's cock is nice and hard and so thick.” The real Luffy added and stroked him a little faster.

'Feels so good, I can't...hold back!' he grit his teeth trying his hardest to hold back but it felt so good.

Arching his back into Luffy's grasp he came, thick ropes of cum erupting all over his pecs and abs.

Zoro blushed as the clone leaned over and began licking his cum off his body. “Wow Zoro has lots of stamina.” The swordsman gasped as Luffy caressed his flesh.

“Luffy wait, if you do that now I'll.” Luffy had that glint in his eye. He started stroking his cock and let his finger caress his taint with his free hand. “Ahhh!” He came again and Zoro fell into a blissed out daze.

The two Luffy's smiled at him. Their actions drew the attention of a sea king. “This power I gained from a devil fruit I came across.” The sea beast charged at their ship.

The Luffys nodded to each other. They created a shield of energy. “The shield shield fruit, it's not as refined as the barrier barrier fruit, it can only make a small shield, but I find it useful.” The sea king bit into the two shields and broke his teeth.

The clone jumped and punched the sea king in the face and sent him flying. “Oops my bad, he'd have made good dinner.” he landed back on the boat.

Luffy pulled Zoro to his chest. Embracing him as he came down from his high. His eyes opened after several minutes. “You ready for this.” He caressed Zoro's cheek and his body pulsed.

Zoro gasped, as a double of himself appeared. “Now watch.” The two clones got to work, and Zoro blushed.

Clone Luffy sucked on Clone Zoro's nipple, while playing with the other. They were really getting into it. “This last one I find useful in both battle and bed. The Oil Oil fruit.”

Zoro watched as the clone Luffy spread oil over his clones body. His muscles glistened in the sun, his slick body bucking and gasping. Seeing himself like this made Zoro blush. Before his eyes his clone's legs were spread.

The clone's cock was caressed, the oil being spread over his length. His balls were caressed next his nuts being coated in the oil.

His clone moaned, loving the attention, soon his cheeks were spread exposing his untouched man hole.

Zoro gulped as a finger teased the hole. Even though it wasn't his hole it was almost like he could feel it.

Luffy's clone went slow, prepping Zoro's clone slowly. Taking the time to not only prepare him, but put on a good show, and offer as much pleasure as possible.

Zoro's clone was panting and groaning. Body trembling, cock leaking, a trickle of drool running down his chin.

One finger became two, and then three, churning up his insides. Clone Luffy nibbled his ear, thrusting his fingers in and out, caressing the rest of his body with the other.

Zoro was rock hard, watching the clones go at it. He wanted to see more, the fingers stirred the clone to near climax.

The digits removed, and his clone whined at the loss. He wasn't empty for long, as the clone Luffy revealed his mighty cock; 11 inches of pure man meat.

Zoro gasped at the size, he shifted and felt the bulge in the real Luffy's pants. 'It's so big!'

Clone Luffy oiled his cock, and positioned at the clone's hole. It sank in nice and slow and clone Zoro moaned. Inch after glorious inch sank in.

Zoro couldn't look away, the man hole stretched so wide, swallowing inch after inch. He felt his own manhole twitch and his manhood bobbed.

Luffy wasn't touching him at all, so all he could do was sit there and watch. Soon his clone had swallowed all of clone Luffy's cock. “S-s-s-s-s-ssooo full!” his clone moaned.

The clone kept still waiting for the partner to adjust. “Move!” The clone obeyed and began to fuck Zoro's clone.

He moved faster and faster, the clone's moans getting louder with each thrust. His cock was weeping like crazy.

“Is there something you want Zoro?” the real Luffy asked.

“T-Touch me!” Luffy obeyed, stroking his aching cock, much like his clone was doing to his Zoro.

The two clones started making out, and Zoro licked his lips. The show was erotic, but the clones came first. Clone Zoro couldn't take the barraged assault against his sweet spot. So much stimulus, the friction inside and out, Luffy's oil made things easy.

His ass got pounded hard and fast, while his cock was stroked in time. The clone erupted shooting seed all over his face, neck, pecks, and abs. Luffy's clone followed suit pumping his partner full of cum.

Luffy stopped stroking Zoro, making the swordsman whine at the loss, he saw his clone so sated and satisfied. With a snap of the fingers the clones vanished into the males.

Zoro gasped, sensations wracking his whole body. It was like a feeling of deja vu or a dream. His insides sparked, it felt like he had cum in him but not really. The sensations of orgasm wracked his body and he came one final time before his world went dark. 'I...I want this, I want him!'

“That was great Zoro...Zoro?” he saw his sleeping face and smiled. “We'll go over the other fruits later. Dream sweetly.” he kissed Zoro's forehead.

He had three devil fruits in storage, Zoro might be interested in, if not they'd be free to anyone else in the crew. He opened up his pocket dimension and pulled out a blanket. Covering the two of them he let Zoro rest while he kept watch.

To be continued

Chap 3 Swordsman's Greed


	3. Swordsman's Greed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review, reviews inspire new fics and keep others going

Greed Greed Fruit

Chap 3 Swordsman’s Greed

The morning after Zoro had a lot to think about. He was still naked and let the sun bathe his muscled form. Luffy clearly wanted him but Zoro didn’t know what he wanted, or what that meant for him.

He never really cared about labels. To be honest he didn’t really think about sex at all guy or girl. Focused too much on training and furthering his goals. Luffy’s actions had awoken something in him.

Looking at the boy who was his captain, he had no idea what the future held for them pirate wise, but Luffy had made his intentions very clear.

Luffy wanted him, mind body and soul. He wanted Zoro to get stronger and accomplish his goal. “Being the world’s strongest swordsman is a great dream, Zoro will do it!” he didn’t need to be told that, but the fact he said made Zoro happy.

His captain’s dream was no small feet either, becoming king of the pirates? Crazy right? Somehow the way Luffy said it, with this gleam in his eyes. Zoro knew he was serious. “Wouldn’t someone with the Greed Greed fruit say he wants all the power in the world?”

“Hehe, nah even for me having too much power can be a bad thing. The greed greed fruit allows me to take power, but if I myself don’t get stronger and adapt to the power it’ll overflow and damage my body. Oil Oil was the last one I obtained once I’ve assimilated it perfectly and grow stronger I’ll be able to take a new power in should I find one that suits me.” he looked up to the sky. “What I crave most in the world is freedom!”

Zoro slapped his hand against his own cheek. ‘Damn it this guy is too much!’ he liked him sure, but sex was sex. He wasn’t really the romantic type, stuff like flowers and chocolates just didn’t seem to fit. They hadn’t known each other long.

Luffy whipped into his life like a hurricane and he was now dealing with the after math, heck he was still in the eye of the storm. Everything was so new, he now understood why Luffy did what he did. He gave him a taste of what he had to offer, but knew not to push too far.

It was maddening, he was leaving it up to Zoro, and Zoro had no idea what he wanted. Well that’s not true, did he want Luffy to touch him again? Yes. Did he want to experiment with Luffy? Yes. Did he want to do what their clones had done? Yes. Did he still want to train? Yes. Did he still want to be the world’s strongest swordsman? Yes.

So what was the problem? Was it because Luffy was a guy? No that wasn’t it. The whole guy thing didn’t bother him so much. So what if Luffy was a guy, if he was a girl he’d still feel the same way.

Zoro groaned, it felt like his head was gonna explode. He had never thought so hard on something before.

He continued to think. Was it the fact that Luffy seemed adamant to top? That’s what the clones did, and it was hot, he could still feel the echo of it. Luffy certainly was more experienced, but what if he just wanted a hole to fuck?

Zoro shook his head. No if that was true he would have fucked him back then without holding back. He turned to his captain. “Say Luffy, if we were to you know get together what if I wanted to top?”

“Sure, that’s cool, but I at least want to top the first time.”

“And if I never wanna be topped after that?”

“Then I failed as a top, but if you really don’t want to be topped again, that’s fine.” Luffy smiled. “Zoro’s got a nice sword between his legs.”

‘Damn it all, how can he be so accepting?’ he turned back around and went back to thinking. From what he felt from his clone, Luffy would be a great top. ‘Still what if he wants someone else, he is a greed human. Is that what’s bothering me?’

The fuck em and leave em type. It didn’t seem like Luffy. Still Luffy had experience if he wasn’t that type where were his lover(s)? Though it was the life on the sea way, visit a new world have some fun share in the experience and you leave both growing from the short time together.

Zoro scratched his head. Life on the sea was freedom, they could go anywhere and do anything or anyone he supposed. He looked to Luffy. ‘Am I just another notch on his belt, or just a plaything till he finds a new guy?’ he looked at Luffy, admiring the boy’s frame, his clothing was loose and showed off his muscles. ‘What would we be, captain and first mate, lovers, fuck buddies?’

‘Damn it, I want him.’ his penis twitched in agreement. ‘Who cares about labels and how the world will see us? We are pirates after all.’

“Something on your mind Zoro?” Luffy whispered into his ear. Zoro tensed and jumped, feeling his heart thump into his chest.

“I’m just thinking, about you and me.” Luffy smiled at that.

“Oh?” he wrapped his arms around Zoro.

“Are you planning to sleep with other guys?”

“Well you could say I want a harem, but I’d rather us be a family.” Zoro blinked at him. “I experimented with a few guys back in my home town, but they weren’t mine I never saw them as I saw you Zoro.” The swordsman blushed at that. “I want Zoro to be mine, but if Zoro wants someone else he can have them and I’ll protect them to. If Zoro wants to top he can, and of course I’ll ask Zoro before I bring anyone into the family.”

“You’d let me decide?”

“Uh huh, Zoro is first mate.” he hugged the male tight. “Even if our family gets bigger it doesn’t mean Zoro’s place in my heart will change.”

Zoro smiled. “Okay, then I think I understand.” he kissed Luffy hungrily. Luffy’s eyes widened at the sudden kiss. “I know what I want Captain.”

“Tell me,” Zoro’s eyes were burning with passion.

“I want to be the world’s greatest swordsman and…”

“And?” Zoro kissed him again. The two made out, Luffy taking charge and dominating the kiss.

“I also want to be with you.” he said panting. Luffy chuckled.

“I want to be with Zoro to, we can take things slow.” he hugs the male.

“You really don’t mind?”

“Mind, body and soul.” he says placing a hand over Zoro’s heart. Feeling the thump of his first mate’s heart beat.

“I want something else.” he says. A small part of him wanted to ask for his clothes back, but really they were at sea and he was enjoying the sun bathing. “I want my captain naked.”

Luffy chuckled. He stripped off his clothes and Zoro drank in the sight of him. ‘So fit, so strong, so big!’ Luffy’s dick came into view and Zoro really got to look at it, and not vanishing in and out of his clone’s ass. It was hard to believe something so big was gonna fit inside him, but the thought excited him.

The greed human was back on him, pressing their naked bodies together. “Anything else you want?”

“Yeah, I’d like to ask a few more questions, and can I hold you?” Luffy laughed and nodded.

Zoro wrapped his arms around Luffy. “So will everyone on the crew be in your harem?”

“Nope, I may not know the future but I figure there will be some spots on the crew that we will need to fill based on their skills and not just because I wanna fuck them.” Luffy snuggled against Zoro. “Like Zoro is brave, tough, strong, a skilled swordsman, he’s the perfect first mate. The fact I want you to be mine is just a bonus.”

Zoro nodded in understanding. “So if you fuck someone, does that mean they’ll join your harem?”

“Not really, does that bother you?”

“Well I’d feel better if I was there to watch.” he confessed. Luffy chuckled.

“Zoro likes to watch?” the swordsman blushed. “It works for me.”

“I promise I’ll try not to be jealous.” Luffy kissed his cheek.

“A little jealousy is fine, it just means you love me, but you gotta trust me no one can take your place in my heart.”

“That brings me to my next question, if you bring someone into the family, what if I really don’t like them or if they hurt you or the family.”

Luffy frowned. “Well I’d hope we could all get along, but Zoro is first mate, if you feel someone isn’t right for me or the family or the crew even. They would be forced to leave, it’ll hurt but I trust Zoro.” Zoro gave him a squeeze.

“I don’t mind in the crew, but as far as the family…no women.”

“Hmm?” he blinked up at him.

“No women!” he says. “I believe you can share your heart evenly between guys but if you brought a girl into the family and she got pregnant I don’t think you could help yourself but love her and the child a bit more.” He was basically telling Luffy he couldn’t have that kind of a family but…

“That’s fair, but Zoro can’t sleep with girls either.”

Zoro laughed. “That’s fine.”

“Let’s toast.” Luffy snapped his fingers and opened up a pocket dimension. Out came a bottle of booze. Zoro’s eyes lit up.

“Cheers!” the two drank and laughed and had a good time. Luffy said when they dd mate it would be special, on a bed on their own ship. Zoro didn’t mind, right now he had Luffy all to himself and he was gonna enjoy that.

Later on…

“So these are devil fruits?” Zoro looked at the three devil fruits Luffy had in his possession.

“Yeah they taste really gross, but these are the three I’ve managed to obtain.” One was a reddish orange apple. “This is the Fox Fox Fruit, a zoan type devil fruit.” the other was a pink banana. “This is the Monkey Monkey fruit another zoan type devil fruit.” The last was a black peach with white stars on it. “This is the flash flash fruit, a paramecia type. I’ve scanned it allows the user to create fierce flashes of light that can blind an enemy.”

“Do you plan to eat one of these once your powers settle.”

“Nah, these 3 don’t really appeal to me, however should my crew want one, they are welcome to it.”

“Hmm, not right now I want to get stronger my way, I may take in a fruit in the future.”

“Understood,” he waved his hand and the three fruits vanished into a portal.

To be continued

Chap 4 Nami’s Revenge


	4. Nami's Revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Greed Greed Fruit

Chap 4 Nami's Revenge

Luffy and Zoro were sailing randomly. “Hey Luffy, any idea where we are going?”

“Nope!” he says happily and Zoro drops his head. “I'm fine with just enjoying the ride till we find a navigator.”

“I suppose I can't complain, I just traveled around and trained, I only went after pirates to get money to eat.” he shrugged, he laid back and rested his head in Luffy's lap. Luffy pet him, running his fingers through his hair.

The sky was clear, the sun was warm, the breeze carried the smell of each other, the sea was calm. So relaxing…the two had no idea they were being watched.

An orange haired woman had been following Luffy since seeing him when he met up with Coby. 'I finally found you Monkey D. Luffy!' this woman bore a grudge against the greed human. She stalked him, nabbing some info along the way.

Captain Morgan had a map to the Grand Line, but upon inspection it seemed his map was already stolen along with any treasure he had. 'Buggy huh? Not an easy opponent, I'll have to make my play.'

She found out where they were headed towards the island Buggy was currently occupying. It was two birds with one stone, if she played her card right she could steal from Buggy and get revenge at the same time.

This girl came across some of Buggy's boys, using her body she tricked them into her damaged boat, and pilfered their boat and treasure to boot. 'Just a little bit more.'

-x-

Luffy and Zoro were having a little fun. Zoro was resting his head on Luffy's shoulder, his back pressed to Luffy's pecs, he felt Luffy's large dick slide between his ass cheeks. It was so hot, his tight pucker twitched against the thick man meat.

Luffy's hands were on his front. The greedy hands were on his chest, feeling up his beefy pecs and perky nipples. His thumbs flicked the buds, and gave them a rub. “Ohh!” his penis twitched.

“Feels good huh Zoro?” he whispered into the male's air.

“Y-yes!” Luffy flicked his nipples and the swordsman bucked. The greedy human licked the shell of his ear, as his hands focused on his nipples. They pinched his perky buds, earning a moan and buck.

Zoro's firm butt ground against his crotch while his penis bobbed. “Bet you never knew how good your nipples felt huh?” his tone was so deep and lustful, it sent shivers down Zoro's spine, and sent his blood rushing to his rod.

The stiff dick bobbed, pre starting to form at the glands. “Shihihi, can I make you cum by playing with your nipples?” he pinched and rubbed the perky buds, turning the pink nipples a lovely shade of red from the stimulus. The more Luffy seemed to tease them the hotter he got.

Every little caress seemed to send a b-line to his penis that twitched for more. “Ohh fuck Luffy!”

“One day,” he licked his ear. “When we have a ship and a bed I'm gonna fuck Zoro, right here!” he rocked his hips, hotdogging Zoro's ass.

“Yes!” Zoro moaned. “Fuck!”

Luffy was nibbling on his ear now, giving his nips a little tug. Pinching, pulling, caressing, flicking, and down right driving Zoro to madness.

The swordsman's cheeks were burning with a blush. He could touch his dick but he didn't dare. He wanted this to last, he truly wanted to see if Luffy could make him cum with just his nipples, and Luffy was sure giving it his all.

“Zoro's body is so naughty,” Zoro shivered. “You smell so damn good Zoro.”

'Please stop I'm going mad!' His penis was weeping so much his entire rod was glistening in the sun.

“You taste good to.” he licked his swordsman's neck.

Ohh his dick hurt, he was so close to climax. Luffy's words were like sin, he wanted to hear more but he also thought if he kept going he was gonna lose it.

“Your nipples are so cute Zoro, they are nice and round and perky, I wanna suck on them and make you cream.” Zoro groaned, his eyes were rolled up. His balls and hole tightened, his release burning, and burning, and burning!

A flick pinch combo had the heat uncoiling and Zoro came. His seed went flying and splattered his hard sweaty body. “So cute!” he licked some of the cum that managed to land on Zoro's cheek.

Zoro was on cloud 9 right now. His body was hot and tingly, his mind felt like it was swimming. Luffy cleaned him up, as he came down from his high, and he noticed quickly Luffy hadn't gotten off. He blushed watching Luffy lick up some of his cum.

He stared at the huge manhood. “Luffy?”

“I'm cool Zoro, just stay like that.” Luffy grabbed his cock and stroked his cock.

“Let me Captain,” Luffy nodded, putting his hands behind his head. Zoro kneeled and got face to face with Luffy's huge tool. It's manly musk hit him hard, with both hands. 'So warm?' he caressed the hard rod, feeling it pulse in his hands. 'So thick!' he caressed around his girth, his manhole twitched. 'So big!' he caressed his length up and down. It pulsed in his grasp.

Zoro gulped, increasing the pace stroking his penis and smearing pre all over his rod. The more he stroked the more manly musk that filled his senses.

Luffy was humming happily, he felt his release building. Zoro was getting faster and faster, playing with his huge length. He let his right hand drop to fondle his balls, while stroking his length faster. “Do you wanna taste me Zoro?”

The question gave him pause, he looked at the leaking tip and licked his lips. He nodded, leaning forward and wrapping his lips around the head. Giving the head a test lick, he collected some of the male's pre and his taste buds sang, their was an inhuman sweetness to it, and it was warm down his throat.

He pumped Luffy's shaft, while sucking the head and fondling his balls. Luffy let out a groan. “Yes suck my cock, so good, so close!” he moaned and Zoro shivered feeling his cock rise. “Here it cums!”

Luffy's seed flooded Zoro's mouth, his thick fresh baby batter filled his mouth and the swordsman sucked down big gulps of his seed. The taste was just as delicious as his pre, he chugged the cum with surprising ease.

The greed man had no idea that Zoro could chug with the best of them. He filled his belly with Luffy's cum not missing a single drop. “Nice job Zoro, here's a reward.” he let the tip of his dick slip free.

Zoro's chin was tilted up, and Luffy kissed him on the lips. The swordsman's eyes widened. He could taste himself on Luffy's lips, and it was like combining chocolate and peanut butter, the two tastes were explosive.

He kissed back, and the two made out hungrily. Luffy let Zoro dominate the kiss for a bit. Seeing him enjoy it and explore his mouth. When they pulled apart for air, Luffy shifted his still hard cock to Zoro's reawakened one.

The kiss began a new with their hard dicks frotting between them. Luffy dominated this one and Zoro groaned as his mouth was plundered. With Luffy's size, he was able to grind his dick against Zoro's cock and balls. He moaned into Luffy's mouth, and their tongues battled each other.

Pleasure melted Zoro's mind and he lost the duel and just basked in the pleasure. His legs hooked around Luffy, bucking up into his rocking. It was an odd feeling, but no less arousing Luffy's hefty balls slapping against his taint.

Luffy's kissing and the frottage surged his arousal forth and Zoro came between their bodies. His hot seed splashed between their hard bodies, Luffy following suit soon after. “Hehe, now we are both a mess.” he chuckled.

He cleaned them off, and gasped. “What's up Luffy?”

“Land I see land!” He summoned their clothes and got dressed. “Let's go explore right away.”

Zoro smirked. The two were dressed and ready to go. A dangerous trap was already lying in wait for them.

-x-

Nami had gotten to the island and tried to pilfer some of Buggy's gold, and the map. No luck, she got caught and now their were Buggy pirates looking for her. She did manage to steal a few things. 'If I play my cards right, this will all work out in my favor.'

-x-

“Oh man this place looks deserted.” Luffy looked around, not a soul in sight.

“Are we gonna be able to stock up on supplies here?” Zoro asked tying the boat to the dock.

“Maybe, even if not I got a few stores left they'll last us to the next island if need be.” they began to explore, but every house they went to was abandoned. “Weird it looks like they left in a hurry.”

“This island is probably being used by pirates, they more than likely took over the city.”

They found a tiny dog guarding a pet shop. Zoro tried to pet him only to get a nip to the fingers. “Oi ya mutt!” Zoro snapped ready to draw his sword and the dog yipped at him.

“Now now Zoro,” Luffy smiled at him. The dog and Luffy stared at each other for a bit. “You are a good dog, protecting this place aren't ya.” the dog's tail started wagging. “We won't bother ya then.”

“Arf arf,” he barked.

The two walked off, but stopped when Luffy caught the smell of food. “Someone is here!” he dashed off, with Zoro running after him.

Inside a house there was a long orange haired woman in a large green dress. She seemed to be cooking. “Hellooooo-” he called.

“Oh my, visitors?” she approached them. “You aren't with the Buggy pirates are you?”

“Nope,” Luffy says.

Before he could confess they were pirates themselves, Zoro cut in. “We are just travelers passing through.”

“I see, well you are welcome to some food.”

“Thank you!” The woman set some extra plates down.

“So what's with this town, you mentioned a pirate named Buggy? I've heard that name before.”

“Oh yes, he's a frightening pirate with some weird power.” she served them some food. “Have you boys heard of devil fruits, it's said they give you unique powers but turns the sea against you.”

“Yep, I wonder what his fruit power is, if it's interesting I might just nab it.”

“Oh you have a devil fruit power yourself.” She sat down. “Please eat and enjoy.” the two dug in and the woman smirked. “Believe it or not I used to have a devil fruit.”

“Oh yeah?” Luffy stuffed his faced.

'Used to?' Zoro stopped eating for a moment.

“Oh yes, that is until I met a filthy pirate who stole it from me, but now I've found you...Monkey D. Luffy!”

Luffy collapsed spasming. “Paralysis...powder...” he choked.

Zoro growled and stoof up, drawing his sword. “Damn...you woman...” he tried to fight but the powder was taking effect. Nami drew out her staff and managed to knock him down.

“Who are you?” Luffy managed.

“I guess my disguise is really great.” she removed her wig, and her dress to reveal the plain t-shirt and brown shorts. “Remember me now?”

Luffy tilted his head to the side. “Do I know you?”

“I'm Nami you prick! You stole my clone clone fruit.”

“Oh that was you, how you doing?” Nami sweat dropped.

“I've been chasing you for revenge, thanks to you stealing from pirates is a lot harder.”

“That's not my fault.” She anime fell.

“It's totally your fault!”

“You tried to steal my treasure, so I defended myself. I tried to let you off but you kept coming.” Luffy couldn't move. “Why did you want my treasure so bad?”

“That's because...” she froze a memory crossing her mind. “That's none of your business, the only thing I love in this world is money and tangerines. Not like a damn pirate would understand anyway.” she pulled out some rope. “Now it's time for my revenge.”

“What do you plan to do with us?” Zoro glared.

“I don't know why the pirate hunter Roronoa Zoro is with him, but since you are your fate and his are the same. I'm going to turn you over to Buggy. I'll use you to get in good with him and he can get rid of you while I steal his treasure and his map to the grand line.”

“Interesting, Buggy has a map to the grand line...” Luffy's hand glowed and he created a shield. Channeling his greed energy into it he made it bigger. It floated over and covered Zoro's body.

“Luffy?”

“You can take me, but Zoro is off limits.”

Nami didn't get it. From what she knew pirates only cared about themselves. 'He won't trick me!' she tied Luffy up and dragged him off.

Zoro struggled, hoping the poison would work through his system. “Luffy!” he called out as his captain was dragged off.

Nami's plan went off without a hitch, Buggy completely believed her that Luffy was her boss, and that she turned on him. Luffy was thrown into a cage and tied up with rope. It seems Nami didn't tell them he had devil fruit powers, so that benefited him.

While Buggy and his crew celebrated and partied, Luffy managed to steal some food and was quietly eating. Nami came over to him. “What do you think of my revenge?” Luffy looked to her. “I get rid of you and I get a chance to steal from Buggy.” He chewed on the stolen meat. “Tell you what you give me back my devil fruit, and I'll get you out of here.”

“You still haven't learned.”

“What?” she turned on him.

“You put yourself in danger messing with pirates, but you are blind to the true danger.” he gave her a look.

“I'm not scared of any pirates.” she hissed.

“Fine, fine, but I can't give you back your fruit. It's fused into me, but if you join my crew I can get you a new one.”

Nami doesn't have time to answer as Buggy says it's time to prove her loyalty. He readies a special cannon ball, called a Buggy ball. “A demonstration.” he targeted the city and boom!

One shot leveled everything in it's path. A new ball was put into the cannon and Nami was given matches. She was hesitant, taking a life was not something she wanted to do. 'Bellemere…' her hands were shaking.

“Do it flashly kill your former boss and cement yourself in our crew.”

When she didn't do it one of Buggy's men came up and took the matches. “Like this!” he struck the match and Nami snapped, breaking out her staff and smacking the guy. It was too late, the fuse was lit and the cannon fired.

Luffy showed no fear as he summon a shield in front of him and it took the blast, the cage shattered but Luffy survived, the ropes burned off him. He escaped the cage and Nami Buggy and the crew sat wide eyed in shock.

“Well now, let's have some fun.” he cracked his knuckles.

To be continued

Chap 5 Luffy's Greed vs Buggy's Chop


End file.
